


Make me whole again

by Holly57



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Magic, Niff, Other Couples, Reincarnation, Supernatural World, Vampire Covens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Supernatural creatures exist, vampires, werewolves, fae and many more but the supernatural world went into hiding many centuries ago. People now believe that the supernatural world is a myth, a story that parents tell to there children. Thats what kurt believed untill he meet Blaine and discovered the supernatural world.





	Make me whole again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reincarnated fic about a fae and vampire aka kurt and blaine
> 
> Blaine!vamp,kurt!fae,Nick!vamp,Jeff!fae and other warblers are vampires 
> 
> This is just a quick chapter to explain some things 
> 
> I got some of my ideas from ‘once more to make it right’ by Tintedinrose its a great supernatural fanfic and I recommend reading it if you are interested in what im writing

**Kurts pov**

I always thought that the supernatural world didn't exist, I thought it was just a myth, a story that parents tell their children before bed. But somewhere inside i knew that it was true. Ever since i was little i would have dreams that felt so real but they couldn’t be real as they involved the supernatural world and i was right in the middle of it.

* * *

  **Dalton, nobodys pov**

Dalton, a place that is filled with secrets but there is one secret that many will never know, that underneath the huge school there was an area that was three times the size and that is inhabited by the Ohio vampire coven.

The Ohio coven is like a lot of other covens as they lived in peace, they don’t drink human blood, they actually had no appetite for it instead they drink blood from other supernatural creatures like shapeshifter or werewolves who give them blood in exchange for a better life they were called ‘givers’, any supernatural creature can choose to be a giver except for vampires and fae. Vampires only feed from other vampires if they are their choosen and fae are barely ever seen as they stay behind their magical boarders in their magical land.

Most vampires only goal is to find their choosen the one person that they will love for eternity and that will love them back, but this can be hard as vampire among some other supernatural creatures are blessed with eternal life which means that most of the time their choosen isnt born untill century’s after them or in some cases their chosen dies before the vampire can find them which leads the vampire into eternal misary, unless the vampire desides to take the ‘death right’ which is when they end there eternal life.

Every species has there own chosen except they call them different names, werewolves are called mates, faes are called soulmates and vampires are called chosen. They are all the same things but they just have different names. Their is a rare possibility of your chosen being from a different species but there is hardly any record of that ever happening.

100 years ago a tragedy hit the Ohio coven their coven leaders chosen was murdered and it left a unfillable hole in everyone’s heart but their leaders heart had the biggest hole in it as when your chosen dies it feels like you have died a million deaths. Their leaders chosen was the fae prince so when he died the fae royal family stopped all peace and alliance talks and hid behind their boarders with a promise of never coming out again.

Now 100 years later Blaines coven brothers are still trying to stop him from tipping over the edge, untill...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
